


It's Too Late

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other, get tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No summary really applies.  Just.... This is kind of sad. I guess. Yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Too Late

Sherlock briskly walked to 221 Baker Street, head bowed against the evening’s slight chill. Gwen, his daughter, was sitting on the doorstep, a bundle of wilting roses and weeds in her hand.   
“Father!” she smiled as she practically bounded up from the step. Her snow pale skin contrasted sharply with her curly dark hair which was coming loose of it’s braids.   
“Gwendolyn Hamish Holmes!” Sherlock scolded. “What in the world are you doing?”   
Gwen looked at him solemnly at him from startlingly blue eyes. “I was waiting for you, so we could go see Papa.”   
Sherlock blinked, swallowing. It was strange that his little girl could be so young, and carry such a heavy burden.   
“All right.” Sherlock said after a moment. “Let’s just get you a warmer coat first.”   
Sherlock wrapped his fingers around Gwen’s lithe hand and they entered their dwelling together. Mrs. Hudson bustled, hurrying to meet them. “Sherlock!” She said happily.”And Gwen! You naughty girl!”  
Gwen smiled innocently at Mrs. Hudson. “I didn’t do nary a thing!”   
Mrs. Hudson slapped the back of Gwen’s head playfully. “She told me she was reading Edmund Cole in her room,” she told Sherlock.   
Gwen grabbed her jacket, pulling urgently at her father’s hand. “Let’s go!”  
“Going somewhere?” asked Mrs. Hudson.  
“Yes…. To see John.” Sherlock answered, not quite meeting Mrs. Hudson’s sad eyes. Suddenly the room seemed a bit colder.   
“Come along, Gwen.” Sherlock said as he helped her pull on her coat. “Have your flowers?”   
Gwen nodded and skipped outside, leaving Sherlock behind in the dust.  
-_-_-_-_-   
Sherlock looked sadly at Gwen as she put the flowers down. She kneeled on the ground and bowed her head.   
“Hello, Papa.” she said pensively. “How are you?”   
She tilted her head as if listening for an answer. “Good, good,” she said.   
“I brought you flowers. “ Gwen said in her thoughtful way. “I saved up all my allowance, plus also I found 50 pence on the street. Mrs. Hudson took me to the flower shop and I bought roses. They were on sale.”   
Sherlock laughed quietly, but gestured for Gwen to continue as she glared at him sharply. She turned back, shifting slightly before she continued. “I taught Lory a new song, but she keeps forgetting the words.”   
Lory, short for Lorelei, was Sherlock’s other daughter who was currently at day care.   
“I teached her the ashes song.”   
“Taught, Gwen, not teached.” Sherlock corrected her, before frowning. “The ashes song?”  
Gwen nodded. “Ring around the rosies, a pocket full of posies, ashes, ashes- we all fall down.”  
Sherlock stepped over to John’s tombstone, brushing some leaves off of it before taking Gwen’s hand. “Time to go, Gwen.” Sherlock’s voice choked as he wiped a tear off of his cheek. “Time to leave.”


End file.
